in the moonlight
by pit-chan
Summary: je ne suis pas douée pour ça, alors disons simplement la mort d'anna


**IN THE MOONLIGHT**

_Le temps sembla se stopper. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme perlant au coin de son œil, roulant le long de sa joue, pour finir sa course à la naissance de son cou. Elle tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd, elle ne sentait plus la douleur, sa vision se brouillait doucement, elle ne distinguait qu'une lumière froide l'envelopper. Elle émit un faible gémissement, presque inaudible, et dans un dernier soupir, son cœur cessa de battre….._

C'était le 6 mai, le soleil se faisait encore timide, et une douce chaleur parcourait la ville, comme poussé par cette petite brise printanière. Les murmures d'une ville qui s'éveille étaient là, gonflant au fil des heures. Cependant, même le gazouillis des oiseaux ne pouvait apaiser son cœur meurtri, il se tenait là, en silence, laissant son regard, embrumé par les pleurs, vagabonder sur les passants. Des passants qui continuait de vivre, ne se souciant pas de l'avenir, vivant simplement la vie qui leur était offerte. Son esprit n'était occupé que par une seule personne…. Elle….

_La jeune fille avançait calmement dans les rues désertées, l'horizon bleuté laissant supposé l'aube naissante. Elle ne souciait pas de ce qui l'entourait, profitant simplement du calme et de la fraîcheur. Les joues légèrement rosies, les cheveux parsemés par de toutes petite gouttelettes d'eau, elle semblait sereine. Tournant à gauche, pour emprunter la rue qui la reconduirait chez elle, elle se figea, non, cela ne pouvait être possible….._

Le jeune garçon s'allongea dans son lit, encore défait, il y avait son odeur. C'est comme s'il pouvait sentir sa présence, comme si, d'un moment à l'autre, elle rentrerait dans la pièce et hurlerait contre lui, lui demandant la raison de sa présence dans SA chambre. Mais le silence fut tout ce que le shaman récolta. Un silence qui lui rappelait la vérité, froide, douloureuse et violente, cette vérité qui semblait lui murmurer sans cesse qu'elle lui avait été enlevée, que jamais il ne la reverrait. Le sadique chuchotement de son absence, il aurait tellement voulu la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais il était trop tard….

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de comprendre, que déjà une douleur foudroyante lui traversait le corps. Elle rejeta violemment la tête en arrière poussant un cri. Elle pouvait sentir son sang chaud couler le long de son ventre, elle entendit son rire sadique. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur son ventre, elle put voir son propre sang, elle ne comprenait pas, tout semblait aller trop vite et pourtant cette douleur lui donnait le sentiment que cela durait indéfiniment. Ses forces la quittaient, ses dernières pensées allèrent directement à la personne qu'elle aimait, elle aurait voulu prononçait son nom, mais c'est comme si les sons restaient emprisonnés au fond de sa gorge…._

Il serra contre lui l'oreiller, alors que de nouveaux son visage s'inondait de larmes. Pourquoi ? Il se répétait sans cesse ce mot, en espérant pouvoir donner un sens à sa mort, mais il n'en trouvait pas, ce qui rendait les choses beaucoup plus dures pour lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison, et toute la violence contenue dans sa disparition retentissait en lui, dévorant tout ce qui pouvait être vivant. La mort s'immissait en lui, cheminant sur des voix qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné auparavant. La douleur s'emparait de son cœur et de son corps, comme un cri sourd et agonisant. Elle avait disparut, le laissant seule face à un monde qui n'avait plus d'odeur, plus de saveur….

Anna Kyôama, était décédée à l'age de 16 ans, laissant derrière elle, Yoh Asakura, son fiancé. Son souvenir à jamais gravé dans les mémoires de ses amis, sa mort laissant un vide irremplaçable, un âpre goût de solitude, un sentiment douloureux d'abandon. Le printemps, signe de renouveau et de naissance, accueilli cependant le corps de cette jeune fille. Et, comme si mère nature souffrait de sa disparition, le jour de son enterrement, le ciel pleura avec ses amis et son amour…. Les rayons de la lune l'avait vu mourir, et le soleil recueillait la douleur des gens qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, et qui la pleurerait à jamais…….


End file.
